


ThunderRod Week- Fair

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Thunderclash and Rodimus use their holoforms to have a date at The Fair.
Relationships: Rodimus Prime & Thunderclash, Rodimus/Thunderclash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: ThunderRod Week 2020





	ThunderRod Week- Fair

"Come on, come on! I wanna ride the rollercoaster!" Rodimus says with a mouth full of over priced hotdog.

"Again?" Thunderclash chuckles, "This is the third time since we've been here." 

"I know, but it's my favorite!" Rodimus runs forward, scarfing down the rest of his hotdog.

Thunderclash smiles at the speedster zooming through the crowd. He takes the last few remaining bites of his cotton candy before tossing the cone in a nearby trash can. He's glad that Rodimus suggested this place for their date, even if they do have to use their holoforms, and it is a bit more expensive than what they normally do, but he's having fun. And Roddy seems to be having fun too, which Thunderclash loves.

These human fairs have a cute little flair to them, everyone smiling and playing games, having picnics and going on rides, it's nice. He definitely wouldn't mind coming to one again.

He catches up with Rodimus, flashing two tickets so they can ride together. They make their way up the platform with a line of other people and finally get seated somewhere in the middle. The ride starts and Rodimus is practically bouncing in his seat as they slowly make their way up the rollercoaster's raised rails.

"Hope you can keep that hotdog down." Thunderclash half jokes, elbowing Rodimus' side.

"Pffft, easily!" He responds, crossing his arms briefly, "Oh, oh we're about to drop, this is the best part!" he says with excitement in his eyes.

Thunderclash smiles at the speedster. They reach the top, pausing briefly before they plummet down. Screams, Thunderclash being one of them, mix with laughter, and Rodimus' excited "WOOOOOO"s. Thunderclash holds tight to the rails in front of him as Rodimus throws his arms in the air with a few other people. They both laugh as they do a loop-de-loop and speed forward towards the next hill, only picking up momentum.

After the ride is over Rodimus is practically bouncing in his seat again, "Look I know we've rode this three times but we gotta do that again before we leave!"

Thunderclash laughs, "Sure," he looks at him with stars in his eyes, "But only before we leave. Let's give some of these things a try."

"Alright." Rodimus groans, but smiles when he looks at Thunderclash. 

They make their way through the fairgrounds, playing balloon pop and ring toss competitively, going through the haunted house attraction, and even enjoying a funnel cake together. Thunderclash even wins Rodimus a large, brown stuffed bunny in a test of strength. They spend the evening enjoying the fair, and eventually ride the ferris wheel once the stars come out and all the lights flip on, giving the fairgrounds a nice glow to it.

"We should do this again." Thunderclash suggests, looking at Rodimus as if he's the one who placed all the stars in the sky.

"Hell yeah." Rodimus whispers, holding onto his bunny as he looks down from the top of the ferris wheel to see all the people going by, then looking out over the horizon to see all the different city lights glittering against the night sky.

Thunderclash smiles before leaning in and closing his eyes. Rodimus notices and places the bunny in front of him so that when Thunderclash opens his eyes he's met with it. Rodimus smirks before laughing, then leaning in and kissing Thunderclash's lips. Thunderclash leans in and closes his eyes again, placing his hand on Rodimus' cheek.

"I love you." Thunderclash whispers after slowly pulling away, but still being close to his face.

"I love you too." Rodimus whispers back, eyes hooded as he presses his forehead to Thunderclash's, keeping silent for moment before letting out a content sigh, "And remember, you said we'd go on the rollercoaster again before we leave."

"Thunderclash chuckles, "Yeah I remember," he replies, pressing his nose to Rodimus'.


End file.
